Ordinary Day
by The Mad Writer
Summary: 1st Meetings of Silmarillion couples.
1. Thingol and Melian

A/N: I don't own the song "Ordinary Day" it belongs to Vanessa Carlton. Neither do I own any Silmarillion or Lord of the Rings characters, they belong to Tolkien. I think that's everything. Enjoy!  
  
Thingol and Melian  
  
Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
I love this place. The deepness in its shadows beneath the starlight. I have dwelt here longer than I can recall. Teaching my beloved nightingales of Middle-Earth their song. I don't want to leave, but I promised Lord Lorien and Lady Vana that I would return to them as soon as my work in Middle-Earth was completed. That was the only way they allowed me to leave. The day that I will return is drawing near. The nightingales know the song to sing and will pass it on to their children. They will not need me anymore. But I can't bring myself to leave the beauty of this world. I come to a glade deep in Nan Elmoth and sing to my birds. I sing for them to come to me and sing for me. I pray that new work will be found so that I do not have to leave.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
I walk swiftly to meet with Finwe my dear friend. Since my host is so large we are slow to move on. I try to make them go as fast as the Vanyar and the Noldor so as to not be separated from my friend for long and so that my people may see the Trees and enjoy their beauty as I have. I continue my walk, but stop when I hear something. It is a song. More beautiful then anything I have ever heard. All thoughts of what I had been doing before left me. Seeing Finwe could wait as could my people. My only thought now is to follow this song. A song that is of night and light.  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
They come as I sing for them. They answer my song as they come. It is a perfect song that they sing as beautiful as the song of the nightingales of Aman. Perhaps even more beautiful. I bask in the glory of their song. And in the light of the stars. "How can I leave you?" my heart asks. Deep within me I pray that I will find some flaw in my birds' song, but none is revealed. We sing together. The nightingales and I. It is a song of the night and a song of light. A song that will give hope to those in need. A song that was sung in the Great Music. My mind focuses entirely on the song. So much so that I do not notice another coming to the glade.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
I follow the song. Beautiful birds go to it also. I follow them. Who is the singer of this song that has captured me so? Deeper and deeper in the woods my feet take me. They seem to know the way even though I do not. There! A glade up ahead. There is light there. Light like that of the Trees. I made my way swiftly and quietly so that the singer of this song would not stop or leave suddenly. I come behind a tree and look into the glade. I stare at the beauty my eyes behold. The Light of the Trees is in this lady's face. She is more beautiful than any I have ever seen before. Her eyes like stars only brighter, her like the night only darker. She is the singer of the song. An unknown force draws me out from behind the tree into the clearing.   
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be  
  
I stop singing, but the nightingales continue. Another has entered my glade. He is handsome and strong. A great son of the Firstborn. My heart moves in a way I have never felt before. He comes towards me. I cannot move. He is more wondrous then I could describe in any song. No words could ever describe him. He reached tentatively for my hand. I extend it to him. He takes it. His hand is strong. When we touch something passes between us. A connection, which can never be understood unless, felt.   
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
Can this be true? She is so beautiful all words fail me. As we hold hands I look into her eyes. They are so deep and wondrous. No words we speak only a feeling that I have never felt before. One that is strong, true, forever, deep, what word could ever describe what it is? The song continues sung by the birds. Time has stopped for both of us. Is this a dream? I wish for it to never stop.   
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
Who knows how long we stood there enamoured with each other. Drinking up every moment of each other's presence. No words passed between us. None were needed. All that was needed was this feeling. This bond. This... love. It was the only word to describe this feeling. I never wanted it to end. Than he spoke, "Who are you who has captured my soul?" I replied, "I am she whose soul has been captured by you. I will be yours till the end of time. This I swear." "And I shall be yours even after time ends, this I swear," he answered. We leaned to each other and allowed our lips to meet.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky 


	2. Feanor and Nerdanel

A/N: Vanessa Carlton owns "Ordinary Day." Tolkien owns the characters and places. I own nothing. Also this is before Feanor made the Silmarils.   
  
Feanor and Nerdanel  
  
Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
Father was always disappointed that I wasn't born a boy. I suppose that's why he named me Nerdanel. For a time I tried to be just like a boy. I tried to be everything he would want in a son. After awhile I stopped. I couldn't live a lie. I had to be who I who I was. And who I was, was not one who manipulated the substances that came from the deeps of the earth. I wanted to understand the minds of my people. This I could do and enjoyed. Most minds were easy to understand. They were completely happy with no worries. Only how to keep themselves active and how to use their talents to the fullest. Do not misinterpret me! I seek not to control any mind! Only to understand them. But there was one mind that I did not understand. One that intrigued me so much that it was all I could think of. I wanted to understand that mind. And I was going to do just that.   
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
I had almost completed it. My finest work. Greater than even the letters I had improved upon. This work would be beautiful, many I would create after this and perhaps I would teach their making to others. I had worked on dozens so far and none had turned out the way I wanted tem to be. Not clear enough. Not fiery enough. Too dim. Too murky. But this one was going to come out just right. I could feel it. There! Done! This one was clear as glass, brighter now than any jewel of Arda! It would soon be brighter than even the stars. I held it up to the light of the forge and smiled. Perfection was in my hand. "May I come in?" a lady's voice behind me spoke. I clutched the jewel in my hand so that it was hidden from the owner of the voice's view and turned to address who it was.  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
"Um, hello Nerdanel. I didn't know it was you." Feanor said as he faced me. His hand clutched the stone he had been holding. I had only caught a glimpse of it and it was quite beautiful. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you Feanor. Your father said you were here and that I could see you," I replied. "You could've knocked first," he snapped. I laughed. "There's no door silly." Why did he intrigue me so? Everything about Feanor made me want to get closer to him. To understand him. Right now he was sweating from the heat of the fire. His raven hair was slightly tousled and there was a small smudge of dirt on his right cheek. For an instant I had the greatest desire to fix his hair and wipe away that smudge. But no, both those things made him more interesting. And more handsome. "May I see the jewel that's in your hand?"  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
"It's not finished. You shouldn't have been spying on me," I said rather defensively. She laughed again. "If it wasn't finished, why in Aman were you holding it up and admiring it so? Please let me see it." Nerdanel held out her hand waiting for my jewel. There was something about the way she said that made me obey. Her voice was so strong and she was so, so... beautiful. More so than any work I could create with my hands. I handed her the jewel. She gasped as she looked upon it. "Feanor, this beautiful! I've never seen anything like it! What kind of jewel is it," she inquired. "My own," I replied. Nerdanel looked up puzzled. "It is made of none of the stuff of Arda, but of my own two hands." She looked down upon it again. "I should have guessed so. Not even Aule could have made something this beautiful." She handed it back to me. "I suppose I'll go now. I won't tell anyone of your new creation. I'm sure you'll want to tell them yourself." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand. "Meet me at the base of Tuna when Teleprion waxes to his fullness. I wish to show you this gem's true beauty." She smiled. "I will be there." With that Nerdanel left.  
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be  
  
I waited at the base of Tuna. Teleprion would wax to his fullness very soon. I was so curious as to what Feanor meant by the gem's true beauty. How could it become anymore beautiful than it had already been? "This is Feanor, Nerdanel. He's always seeking to make greater and more wondrous things," I chided myself. "Just wait this will be one great surprise." I was so pleased as well. I was coming closer to him. Him who I wanted to know so much. "I hope I'm not late," Feanor's voice said behind me. I turned to face him. I almost gasped. He was so handsome. He had cleaned up since I had last seen him. I couldn't decide if he was more handsome now or when he had been in the forge. I didn't care. Just as long as I could see him and know him better.  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I had my gem wrapped in a red velvet cloth. I held it behind my back waiting to let her see its true beauty. I had tested it earlier. It was just the way I wanted it. And I wanted Nerdanel to have it. "Are you ready to see its true beauty?" I asked her. She nodded her head vigorously. "Of course I do." I smiled. "Alright. Here." I handed it to her. She carefully unwrapped the jewel and gasped as she saw it. She now held it up and admired it as I had. It was as if she held a star. The sight of her right then was do much, that it nearly took my breath away. "This cannot be the same jewel that you made earlier today," she exclaimed. "But it is I replied." I came towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "I want you to have it," I whispered. Nerdanel broke from my arms and turned to look into my eyes. Oh how I wished to hold her forever! "But this is too beautiful for me. You should keep it." She tried to hand it back, but I wrapped her hands around it. "No," I stated, "It is for you. A beautiful gem for an even more beautiful lady."  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
The gem blazed under the stars more brightly than Helluin. Blue and silver flames leaped about inside of it. Feanor's words surprised me. Could he possibly feel the same way about me that I felt about him? The one word that I had never permitted to enter my mind in reference to him?  
He blushed at what he said. "Thank you Feanor. I will keep it with me always. Whenever I look at it, I will think of you." Now it was Feanor's turn to look surprised, but it quickly passed. "You will? Thank you." He paused for a moment. "I should go now." He began to walk away, but I stopped him. "Come Feanor, let us walk." So we did. At some point our hands found each other. We stopped finally to look for awhile upon the stars. "Kiss me Feanor," I whispered. "Please kiss me." He smiled. He took me in his strong wonderful arms, arms whose embrace I never wanted to leave. When our lips met I felt the fire that was within him. And I knew, this was the way it was meant to be.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky 


	3. Finrod and Amarie

A/N: I'm going to do a sequel to this fic about the separation of the couples in this one. A lot of them seemed to end badly. Also I'm not sure if Finrod and Amarie were betrothed, but wouldn't have been sweet?  
  
Finrod and Amarie  
  
Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
I did not go with my people when they left Tirion to live upon Taniquetil. I had no desire to leave him who I loved. He who had stolen my heart and would never return it. I sat waiting for him in a garden near the Tower of Ingwe. It was filled with flowers of every color and design. He had said that he was going to surprise me today. But with what? I waited anxiously, not for the surprise, but for him. He was all I needed.   
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
I had spoken with my father before deciding to do what I wished to do. He had simply said, "It's was about time. Your mother and I thought you'd never get around to it." "Do you think she'll say yes?" "Finrod," he replied, "I know that she will say yes." I had told Amarie to meet me in the garden right next to the Tower of Ingwe during the second mingling of the Light of the Trees. It was the most beautiful garden in all of Tirion. That was yesterday. I had spent every moment since then making two silver rings. Betrothal rings. I would them to her and ask her if she would marry me. I had just finished making them and was now going to go ask her to be my wife.  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
I looked up whenever I heard a noise hoping that it would be him. The mingling of the Light of the Trees was almost over. Had he forgotten? No Finrod had never forgotten to meet with me. He might have a habit of being a bit late at times, but he never forgot something entirely. There! I looked up at the sound of a tree branch being moved aside. There he was. The one whom I had loved since the moment I saw him all those years ago. He was more handsome every time I saw him. His midnight colored hair and his soft jet eyes. I rose and rushed to greet him.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
She took my breath away whenever I saw her. Those eyes like blazing emeralds. Always laughing, always smiling, always dancing. Her tresses more brilliant than Laurelin's light which now played upon them. I caught her in my arms when she rushed towards me. "I'm so happy to see you Finrod!" she exclaimed. "Really? I couldn't tell," I joked. We released each other from our embrace. She gave a soft laugh. "Come sit down. We can watch Laurelin wax to her fullness." "I would rather look upon you, whose beauty surpasses even Laurelin." She smiled as she led me to the stone bench she had been sitting on. We sat close together with our arms around each other, simply enjoying the presence each other. After awhile I spoke. "Amarie I have a surprise for you."  
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be  
  
The surprise. I had completely forgotten about it the moment I saw him. "What is it A'maelamin?"* Finrod moved away and took something out of his pocket. When he opened his hand to show me what he was holding I saw two silver rings. Rings that were used as a sign of betrothal. I gasped. "I can't remember a time when I didn't love you Amarie. Please," he got off the bench and went down on his right knee, "Please Amarie of the Vanyar, will you marry me?" I looked into his eyes. I knew I was crying. "Oh yes Finrod! Yes!" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him over and over.  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
She said yes! I lifted her up and twirled her around, showering her with kisses. I set her down and gave her one of the rings. "Tomorrow you and I will officially be betrothed. Until then keep this ring to remember my love for you." "I will," she declared. We kissed again and walked through the garden holding hands. I felt like I was in a dream. Within one year I would be married to the most wondrous maiden in all of Aman. In all of Arda! We kept stealing glances at each other as we walked. At that moment no one was more joyful than we were.   
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
  
We kept walking till the Light of Trees mingled again before Finrod took me home. I could hardly believe that by this time tomorrow all of Aman would know of our betrothal. And that in one-year we would be married. I was the happiest elf maiden in all of Arda at that moment. Before we departed from one another we kissed again and spoke these words. "I will send word to my family at Taniquetil immediately my love," I told Finrod. "And I will tell my family of your acceptance of me," he replied. "We will begin the preparations at once. Until than, my husband." Finrod smiled. "Until then, my wife." We kissed one last time and then departed from each other.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky 


	4. Celeborn and Galadriel

A/N: I don't own it.   
  
Celeborn and Galadriel  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
So here we are. We have passed through ice and cold only to be rejected by our kin for our sins. Only my brothers and I can enter this land because we are the King's kin. But I can tell that he did not wish for us to be allowed here. He looks upon us with disgust. He is ashamed of us. Kinslayers. He should try being one of us. Did I not try to end my existence when I fully realized what I had done? Was it only the hand of Finrod that kept me from doing it? I could have stayed. We all could have. But no. Once the most unforgivable crime had been committed, only exile could was a suitable punishment. It is too kind a punishment. These thoughts run through my mind each day as I wander this forest. It is beautiful, but it is not home. I sit on a large rock in a clearing and stare at the sky.   
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
I've seen her for days now. She is so different from other elf maidens. More fair. And more terrible. She is above us all. How can I desire the unreachable? And yet I do. She comes here regularly. To this spot in the forests of Doriath. And I watch her trying to pick up my courage to go speak with her. To help empty those bottomless eyes of all their sorrow. When I first saw her, I thought my heart would break if I did not do something to help this fallen angel. I know this is what love must be like. The feeling that I would give everything, even my life, to help this maiden know that there is life after her sins. That someone could love her for more then her beauty. I love her for all that she is and all that she will be. And even if she never even knows who I am, I will still love her.   
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Thought they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger   
For I feel I've felt him for all of time, and he said  
  
Who is that? I turn my head as I hear someone in the forest. It can't be one of those foul orcs. This part of the forest is still very far from the border of Doriath. Has someone followed me to my spot in the woods? "Who is there?" I call out. There is no answer. "Show yourself!" What if I'm wrong and it is an orc. I turn back around, making it seem that I am satisfied that no one is there. But my hand goes for my throwing dagger. At the next sound I turn around and hurl the dagger at my enemy. Only it isn't an enemy. It's Celeborn. I have seen him, but never spoken with him. He quickly dodges my dagger as it imbeds itself in a tree. My memories all come hurtling back to me. The nightmare of Alqualonde. I can't speak or move. He takes the dagger from the tree and gives it back to me. "I think this is yours," he plainly states. I regain myself and take back the dagger. "I suppose it is." My voice trembles. I almost repeated my unforgivable sin again. Can I not take back my life? Can I ever forgive myself? I turn around trying to will myself not to cry, but the tears come, no matter what.   
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
Her shoulders shake as she tries to keep the tears from coming. She drops the dagger to the ground before she succumbs to her grief. She sobs into her hands. I kneel down next to her, hesitantly placing my hand on her shoulder. She shakes it off. "Please go away," she chokes out. "I can't do that," I reply. "Look at me," I say in my most gentle and firm voice. She obeys. Her face is streaked with tears that continue to stream from those bottomless eyes of grief. Oh how I wish to replace that grief with happiness. "You made a mistake, but no harm came of it. I'm still here." I hold out my hand to prove this. She hesitates and then takes my hand. Her hand is strong and delicate all at once. "See, no harm." "If only it could only be that easy all the time," she replies. She looks upon her dagger with disgust. "You know what I have done. Why do you not reject me like the rest?" she inquires. "Because I want to help you overcome your past. One cannot be bound to the past forever." She looks at me again, curiosity in her eyes, as if she has never considered this before. "How?" her voice is small like a child almost. I pause for a moment trying to think of something. My eyes fall upon the dagger. "First you put your sins behind you. It is in the past. You cannot change it. I'm not asking you to forgive yourself now. But you will need to do that eventually." She wipes her eyes as I speak. Her eyes also fall upon the dagger. She picks it up and stars at it for a moment. "You ask me to put my sins behind me. Perhaps I can do that."   
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
We bury the dagger under the rock. A symbolic burial of my past. Of my sins. Of the dead whose lives I took with that dagger. I sit on the ground next to Celeborn. He puts his arm around my shoulder. It feels good to be held. It felt even better to bury the knife. We sit in silence for a long time. But then Celeborn raises his voice in lament. He has a beautiful voice. The song sings of the past and how it can hold us. But then it changes. It becomes a song of hope. Of the future. Of how the past cannot bind us forever. I let silent tears slip down my cheeks. They are no longer tears of sorrow, but tears of hope. When he ends I feel light and filled with gratefulness to Celeborn. I turn to him. He is also crying. But a smile graces his handsome face. I take his hand and gently squeeze it. He turns his smile to me and I return it. We need no words. Something more has happened today. And I am happy for it. We stand, hands still together. With one last look upon the grave of the past, we turn and leave.   
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky 


	5. Beren and Luthien

A/N: Still don't own it. Please don't sue or send the canon police after me.  
  
Beren and Luthien  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
I just can't stand him! Why does he have to do this to me? That fool Daeron! He did it again. He called me to him and then sang a song professing his love for me. Doesn't he know how embarrassing that is? I stormed out on him the moment he was done being ridiculous. I headed for to my favorite spot to dance in Neldoreth and begin to dance. It's the only way I can think clearly when I'm this upset. Can't he understand? Did I not tell him that I do not love him like that? He is a good friend, almost a brother. And in only with the love of a sister can I love him. But no, he cannot accept that. Instead he has to spend time making up songs professing his love for me and hoping that I will one day give in and agree to love him as he wants me to. But I cannot and will not do that. I want to love whom I want to love!   
  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
For every step I take, I fall twice. I am so tired. The nightmare of the Road is too great anymore. I am tempted to just lie down and die. But what good would that do? To come so far and pass through such dangers simply to die now? So I keep walking. I lost track of where I was long ago. Still in Doriath, but why in Arda did I decide to come here? I have only found madness and dangers uncounted, but of these two, the madness is worse. I can barely tell anymore what is real and what is not. I finally can go no further. I collapse against one of the many large beeches that grow in the forest. I can barely stand up on my own and begin to slide down to the ground. That is when I see her. She dances, as I have never seen any maiden dance before. With a grace beyond that of mortal grace and with a beauty beyond anything I have ever seen in this world. Her midnight locks flows about her immaculate face that holds stars for eyes as a light flows from her. I feel as though she dances for no one but me. Where is she? She has vanished! I must find her! My Tinuviel.   
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Thought they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger   
For I feel I've felt him for all of time, and he said  
  
This is my favorite time of year, when I come out after the long winter to call spring to Doriath. I find the spot of the forest that is always green and begin to dance. Wherever my feet fall, a flower rises and blooms. I begin to dance faster to gain the true passion for what happens next. I start to sing. I beg for winter's cold to depart from this land and allow it to live again. The sound of the frozen waters rushing free is music to my song. But something breaks the natural music. A single voice cries out, "Tinuviel!" I stop for I am too amazed to dance anymore. No one comes out to watch when I call upon spring. Who is it? I turn about slowly and see him. His clothes are tattered and his face is worn with many cares. He comes towards me with arms out stretched as though he was approaching someone worshipful. I cannot move. I have never felt this way before. What is it? This feeling is too deep for any words. No words could describe this feeling that I have never felt before. Just as he is about to embrace me, I discover the name of this feeling. Love. And with that one word in my heart, I flee.   
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
I finally regained my voice and cried out to her. I was close enough to embrace her, but she fled. Why? Does she fear me? Where is she? I can no longer see for all is dark without her. I fall to the ground for her flight is as the swiftest arrow whose aim is true. I do not know how long I sleep, but when I wake I feel emptiness in my whole being as I have never felt before. I search like a blind man for her, but when she is not near me there is nothing not even light. I give up my search and pray only for her return that may never come.   
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
Why did I flee? I do not know. But I had to come back for my heart ordered me to. He is still where I left him. He sits so still that he appears to be like the dead. Oh please! Don't let is be so! I approach him carefully and quietly kneel beside him. His hand lies open by his side. I quietly slip my hand into his. His fingers silently wrap around my hand as his eyes open to look into mine. "Your Tinuviel has returned," I whisper. His eyes show what words cannot express. With that alone we lean close till our lips meet in a sweet kiss. It only lasts a moment before we pull apart. "Come," I say, "Let us be together."   
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky 


	6. The End

Greetings from TMW! It's been a long time since I've written anything here, so I'm guessing most of you think I've closed up shop. For this story and "Goodbye to You" I have decided to. I've enjoyed writing both of these stories, but I feel that if I was to write anymore for them it would be a travesty against Tolkien. He described the beautiful romances of his couples perfectly. No fanfiction of mine can improve upon that which is already perfect. So I bid these stories ado. I hope you've all had as much fun reading them as I have had writing them. Namarie!  
  
TMW 


End file.
